


Every Man For Themself

by Animelover660



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abandoned House Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: Rain Martin is trying to leave her hometown and get to a safe haven. Eventually she meets Rick, Daryl, and the rest of the group. She find herself liking the redneck, but pushes the feelings away and decides to leave and find other survivors. If there are any left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very long :(

**Rain's** **POV**

"FUCKING HELL WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DAMMIT?!"

I felt like I had been running for hours when in reality it was only 10 minutes. But, with how little I used to run it might as well have been hours with how my lungs and legs we're protesting. All of my muscles were screaming in agony from the exertion. The corpses we're quickly gaining on me with my slowing speed. I tried to force my legs to move faster, but from how long I've been running at the same speed I could tell I was only going to get slower. If I die like this I'm gonna be pretty fuckin' pissed.

I move my head in every direction, hoping to see somewhere strong enough to keep them out or a fence to climb over to get away. A little farther up ahead I see a massive two story house with a wrap around porch. I manage to gain a small amount of speed so I'll make it to the house before the walkers do. I grip the handle and rip the door open as fast as I can. Just when one of them is about to force it's way inside I slam the door in their face as hard as I can. I can hear the sickening crack as it's nose breaks and a grunt coming from it afterwards. I resist the urge to laugh and continue through the house after locking the door. I walk slowly, staying cautious of any noises. As I survey each room I make sure all the windows are shut and locked tight so no walkers can get in. The house is quite big so it takes longer than I expected, but I'm finally finished with both floors, finding nothing that's infected. The door is thick and sturdy; it should hold until tomorrow. Hopefully, there will be less around the house so I can get out with little to no detection and hot wire a car or something.

I decide to go to sleep for now, maybe see if I can find a new place to stay that's bigger and might have a gate to keep them out. Either a prison or a warehouse possibly. As I lay in the bed it creeks underneath my weight, making more noise when I start turning to get into a comfortable position. After tossing and turning for a good 30-40 minutes, I finally fall asleep. Nightmares invade my dreams, but I've been through this living Hell long enough to ignore my fears my brain has decided to show me throughout the night. After a while they stop and my mind goes blank, letting me rest peacefully.


End file.
